


Sidetracked

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brat Tony, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Includes a moodboard, Kisses, M/M, Prompt Game, Short & Sweet, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Tony and Bucky have missed each other, they blow off a meeting to stay home.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Sidetracked

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I received (from a prompt game): “It's a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.”
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> I’ve made a header size ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/621841645660454914/9-its-a-hobby-of-mine-to-prove-you-wrong-w)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr. 

Bucky and Tony had spent the day in bed, cuddling, exchanging lazy kisses and eating in there too. They were feeling satiated and soft from their earlier _activities_ that lasted well into the night _._ Bucky’s attempts for them to be somewhat productive had been futile, his boy knew his weak spots. 

It may have only been _one_ attempt but in his defence he was targeted by Tony’s puppy dog eyes. He was only so strong when it came to being informed how much he’d missed him during his recent mission, eager to shower him with affection. Of course Bucky missed him just as much.

So their morning in bed became afternoon and then soon enough it was getting time to get ready for a meeting with their friends. They were naked, Bucky on his back, leisurely stroking down his boy’s spine. Both were basking in a comfortable silence until his alarm went off. It pulled a quiet but unhappy noise from his chest, he kissed Tony’s forehead and turned it off. 

Tony’s reaction to the sound was snuggling even closer, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Bucky huffed a silent laugh, the action spoke loud and clear- Tony didn’t want to leave. 

“Means we gotta think about gettin’ ready, doll,” Bucky whispered by his ear, giving his hip a light and affectionate squeeze. 

He continued with a devilish grin as Tony pretended he’d suddenly fallen asleep, voice dipping lower but it was only playful, “As gorgeous as ya look like this, I’d have’ta fight anyone who got an eyeful.”

Tony chuckled against his skin, lifting his head to rest it on Bucky’s chest. He peered up at him with a little smirk and a deceptively innocent gaze- those big brown eyes frequently got them both into trouble. “But I like it when you get all territorial.”

Bucky snorted and smirked, thumb brushing over his cheek, “Yeah, well, don’t think’tha team will feel the same.” 

Tony’s smirk turned into a grin, he forced a sigh and flopped onto his side. He joked dramatically, “We never have any _fun_ anymore.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and shifted onto his too, deciding not to take the bait and remind him of the fun they’d spent all night having. Instead he cupped his cheek murmuring, “I told Stevie we’d be early this time.”

“That was your own poor choice, I don’t see why I should be punished for that Daddy.” Tony sassed mischievously, tucking his face under Bucky’s chin and cuddling up with him. 

“Says the cheeky ‘lil thing who _likes_ it when Daddy gives you these.” He patted gently at his bruised behind, lip curling when Tony grumbled under his breath and huffed. “We really oughta get dressed, it won’t be that bad,” he lied, knowing it would be boring as hell. 

“But Daddy..” Tony lifted his head, pouting. He knew Steve would get over it, **“It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.”**

Bucky blinked slowly, surprised but mostly impressed by the comment. He loved the pain in the ass in his arms and annoyingly enough was endeared by his bratty ways. He hummed, fingers slowly carding through Tony’s hair and ignoring the brat’s snicker, after all it was unlikely any of the team actually thought they’d be on time. Especially after being apart. 

“I ever tell ya how lucky you are that you’re so goddamn cute, huh?” Bucky held his jaw, kissing his lips sweetly and breathed out, “Christ, baby boy, I missed ya.”

The way Bucky was looking at him, Tony swore his heart would burst right out of his chest. He felt tingly, all the way down to his toes, overwhelmed by how much this man loved him. Even- _especially-_ when he was being a brat. 

Tony’s face flushed, it travelling down his chest as Bucky started to pepper his face with kisses- it made him giggle, a noise he didn’t know he could make until his Daddy swept him right off his feet. 

“I want you all to myself, just for a bit longer- then we can go.” Tony whispered, delighted when Bucky pulled him as close as he could possibly get and nodded against his hair. 

He reached for his phone and sent Steve a quick message, “Y’know what- fuck it. They can just fill us in tomorrow.” 

“Yeah?” Tony’s eyes were wide, hopeful. 

He didn’t realise how much he needed more time with his Daddy, how much Bucky needed it too. 

_“Yeah.”_

~~~

Steve exasperatedly replied to Bucky’s text, _‘It’s only been three days since you last saw each other’_ but smiled at how sickeningly in love his friends were.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
